Two paths His choice
by Kyuubikohime
Summary: Two paths he must choice his fantasy or his reality? Which one? (/ It future vs past kind shit!/) (/ For Graylu week/) Couples: Graylu w/ Lyon and juvia and Wendy with a mystery guest.
1. Chapter 1

_**"I don't OWN fairy tail or it's character!" **_

_**" Just the Story and my OC ! " **_

_**" Sorry for Poor Grammar!" **_

Chapter one : Future w/ past.

He was coming back from a mission. "Gray-samaaa~" a voice that send chills down his back.

He roll his eyes and just sigh "what is it , juvia?" He try to escape from her grasp. "Juvia want to go on a mission with gray sama?"

Everybody in the guild started to laugh at Gray's problem. They knew that juvia was crazy madly stalk-ish obsessions in love with him. He even knew himself about her big problem. So he try to reject her twice that he was not in to her. He thought of her as a annoying little sister. "Sure so I guess. But It would be me an-"

She hug him with joy "yay~" He try pushing her away "and Lucy and Wendy!" She give a devilish look to Lucy name.

(/)

_**Her hand was on her chest. She felt a great battle going on. "W-what's going on. Why does my chest hurt so badly !" She look around her. "Agh!" She fell on the floor. "Lucy San ! Hang in there" Wendy pick up Lucy lifeless body.**_

_**"It hurts so much." Her voice was weak. "Please Lucy San don't talk."**_

_**Wendy was dragging Lucy's body around.**_

_**"Wow so this Lucy Heartfilia? Huh? I though you be ugly. Tch "**_

_**She had a frown on her face and stared at the two girls.**_

_**Lucy look up with one swollen eye. "Its Yo-you!" She just look Lucy with pity. " oh you know who I am then! " she let out a chuckled and walk towards Lucy and Wendy.**_

_**"Wow you look so weak. Hm I guess he was right about you! ." She grab Wendy and throw her out of the way.**_

_**"WENDY!"**_

_**She grab Lucy's hair.**_

_**"Agh...What do you mean?" She try to pull away.**_

_**"Oh you don't know." She laugh. " We're do I start? Oh I know. Well do you know that raven hair boy? What his name again? "**_

_**"HIS name is gray, you heartless bitch" her hand started to form in to a fist and spit in her face.**_

_**"YOU BITCH!"**_

(/)

"Buuuttttt! Gray-samaaa!" Juvia pout on his shoulder and she pointed at blonde girl. He was getting annoyed from all her whining.

He was losing his patience with her. He didn't want to be alone with her. Juvia started to walking towards Lucy and grab her by the shoulders. He let out a sigh. " Out Of All the girls! I get the crazy one." He face palm himself. "Why can't it be her. She is beautiful and smart and friending and also -" he just sigh " see me as her *nakama."

"Gray-San" He felt a little hand grab his sleeved of his jacket. "Hmmm?" He keep thinking about Lucy. "Gray-San , do you like Lu-" He broke the train of thought and cover Wendy's mouth. "Shh don't finish that sentence Wendy. But to answer your question. I kind of do."

She just nod and he let go of her mouth. "Why do you ask, Wendy?" He kneel down to her level and smile. " You were looking at Lucy-San with lovely dovey eyes." He had a blush on his face. "Don't worried,Gray-San. Your secret is safe with me." She hug him and pat his head.

"Your a sweet girl,Wendy" he give her kiss on her forehead* . He get up and called "Juvia! Lucy! Lets go on a mission ! " with a stupid grin on his face.

To be Continue...

_(/ sorry I have being posting. I have Be busy and had writers block like six months and I get a new job. Etc... For my others story I'm writing more. Soo comments on this for the next chapter./) _

_1: Nakama = family _

_2: kiss on the forehead = is a charm of safe and no harm. _

_"Don't flame the author or shipping!"_


	2. Queen Icy thoughts

" _**I don't own fairy tail or the character!" **_

_**" but I do own The plot and My OC" **_

**_" Sorry for grammar!" _**

**_• _**

Two hour had pass

His grin was replace with a frown.

" Juvia will go with Wendy-chan but not with her ! " She said in a cold way.

He pinch his forehead and let out a sigh. "Juvia-San, it's only a mission" Wendy told her.

(/•/)

She pull Lucy's hair and drag her on the floor. Lucy was trying to pull away "ahh ughh! Where is GRAY AT!"

She stop and yank her up " oh you mean your lover boy?" She started to laugh. "Oh! Is that his necklace?" Lucy froze up a bit. "D-don't you dare touch that!"

(/•/)

" Okay! you win, juvia" Lucy just let out a sigh. " I won't go on this mission with you and gray. "

He was losing more patience because of juvia being a spoil brat. "Juvi-" Lucy give him a wink "but you don't want gray to be disappointed at you for a fail mission? Would you?"

"No" juvia give a little pout, she know Lucy was right. Gray had a little smirk on his face. "Well play, Luce." He whispered in her ear. His cold breath put a blush on her face.

Gray saw her blush and just grin. "Juvia , I need you to buy some stuff for the mission ? Can you do that?" Juvia leaning in close to him. "Juvia would do anything for gray sama?" He push her away from Him and handed her the list.

She started to skipped to the market. Lucy was losing the train of thought. All she thought about was His icy cold touches.

(:/ He pinned her against the wall. "Hey Luce~" he whispered in her ear. She had a blush on her face. He placed his hand on Her hip. It send cold chills down her back. "Gray, Don't" His lips moved

towards Lucy's neck "Don't what ? " He puts little ice kiss on her neck. " Gr-Gray~" she let out a moan. He pulled back and saw her breathing heavily with tiny ice crystal on her flawless skin. /:)

Lucy felted a hand on her shoulder "Oi? Luce are you listening to me!" Gray was shouting at her. "Na-naniiii!" Her face was turning tomato red.

To be Continue...

**_(/•" im kind of following the theme of graylu week? but i am not sure? Soo comments on this for the next chapter." •/) _**

* Nani = what?


End file.
